


The Commander's Siren

by ShleyofAsh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I suck at writing., Like all she does is sing., Modern Girl in Thedas, Original characters likes to sing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShleyofAsh/pseuds/ShleyofAsh
Summary: Kinsey wanted to get as far away from home as she could. She didn't expect to find herself in Thedas. Only, Kinsey knows nothing about Thedas and Dragon Age. All she knows is that she loves to sing and nothing is going to stop her from doing so.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fiction, so I would appreciate some feedback. The OC likes to sing, so all song lyrics will be in italics.

Kinsey sailed out over the open ocean. Not a cloud in sight, a gentle breeze pushing the small sail boat east. She looked up at the sky, taking in the stars. She felt at ease on the open waters, alone. Kinsey had no one left back home; her parents dead and her an only child. She didn't have many friends, she was too much of introvert to keep a social life. So she decided to leave home, travel the world by boat. She checked the sails and set a lock on the rudder, to keep her course. She lay a blanket on the floor of the boat and laid down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat. 

She awoke with a start, feeling the boat rocking hard side to side. She quickly got up, stationing herself at the rudder. The wind whipped around her, jarring the small boat. Dark clouds covered the night sky, and Kinsey pulled up a radar of her location. As she looked at the screen, her brow furrowed. There was no sign of a storm on the screen, so where did this come from? She turned her attention away from the screen when she realized that the wind had picked up. 

Kinsey struggled to keep herself from going overboard. As she worked to bring the sail down, she saw a flash of lightning but the color was off. Instead of the normal white flash, green streaks grew across the sky. She worked quicker, she knew if she didn't get the sail down the wind would destroy it. Before she could finish getting the sail down, the waves became higher, causing the boat to capsize. She struggled under the boat and the churning water. Kinsey knew not to panic, but she could feel herself panicking. 

She fought to reach the surface but her leg was trapped in the sail. After struggling to free herself, she swam to the surface. Kinsey surfaced and was even more confused. She could have swore it was night when she went under. And she knew she was no where near any shoreline. As she got closer to the shore, she could see figures moving about and hear what sounded like swords clashing. When she finally reached the shore, her limbs were so tired she couldn't walk. She crawled out of the water, trying to catch her breath. 

She could hear footsteps quickly coming closer. She looked up as a masked man was about to attack her with daggers gleaming in the light. She knew she should move out of the way, but she couldn't; she was too tired to move. 

“Look out!” a booming voice spoke. 

Kinsey ducked her head waiting for the inevitable. When she felt nothing, she looked up. She saw a large man holding a huge axe in both hands. What really caught her attention were the horns on the mans head. And then she saw he was looking down at her.

“Hey, can you move?” he asked

Kinsey shook her head. There was no way she could get up. Her body was exhausted, and she knew if she tried getting up she would just fall back down. 

“Shit.” he adjusted the grip on his axe, surveying the battle. “Dalish!” 

A small blonde woman with half her head shaved and pointed ears, came running over, wielding a staff. “What is it Boss?” 

An elf? Where am I? Kinsey thought to herself.

“Keep her safe. She's, shit I don't know. She just came crawling out of the water.” he replied. 

The woman nodded, readying her staff, and keeping her back to Kinsey. She watched as the blonde woman twirled her staff, attacking enemies from afar. Kinsey knew that she wasn't on Earth. For there were no people with horns coming out of their heads, or elves, and definitely not magic. She continued to watch the ensuing battle, curious. 

As she watched the battle end, she saw the horned man coming her way. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked. 

Kinsey looked up at him, and fainted. The exhaustion and the shock finally getting to her. The last thing she heard was 'shit!'

*** 

Kinsey awoke inside of a tent. She was covered in thick blankets, she could feel them scratching her skin. She looked under the blankets and saw she was only in her bra and underwear. Where are my clothes? As if to answer her questions, the horned man came walking in.

“Hey, you're awake.” 

“Where am I? What are you? Who are you? Where are my clothes?” she asked all at once, perplexed and frightened. 

“You're safe now. You're in the ass end of Thedas, on the Storm Coast. As for your clothes, they were drenched and we needed to get you warm, so we removed them.” he replied gently, “I'm The Iron Bull. Leader of the merc band Bull's Chargers. And I'm a Qunari.” 

Kinsey scrunched her eyes shut, she was even more confused. Where was Thedas? And what were Qunari? “How did I get here?” she asked retorically. She didn't even know where here was. 

“I don't know. I saw you crawling out of the water. Saved your ass from that Venatori bastard.” he replied. “Why don't you start by telling me your name.”

“Kins...I'm Kinsey.” she replied. She sat up in her bed, making sure the blanket kept her covered. 

“Nice to meet you Kinsey. Are you feeling up to getting out of bed?” asked The Iron Bull. 

“I think so. But, can I have some clothes first?” she asked. 

Iron Bull let out a booming laugh. “Of course. Hold on.”

Kinsey sat in the bed, trying to figure out how she got here. All she could remember was the storm and her boat capsizing. That strange storm that didn't come up on the radar. And the weird green lightning. She sat alone in her thoughts, not noticing that Iron Bull came back. 

“Here. These should fit.” he said, handing her a small bundle of clothes. He then turned and left her alone.

She pulled the white shirt over her head, noting that it was a little big. The pants were brown leather, and fit nicely. She noticed he didn't bring her any shoes, but she was alright with that. She preferred going barefoot. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair trying to undo the knots and tangles. After a few minutes, she gave up and stepped out. She saw a small row of tents, with a small fire going nearby. She saw Iron Bull talking to a dark skinned man. When he saw her, he waved her over. 

As she approached, she felt the wet grass between her toes, she loved the way it felt. Kinsey took her time getting to Iron Bull, as her legs were still a little tired. When she reached him, he looked down at her feet. “Where are your shoes?” 

“You didn't bring me any. Besides, I prefer walking barefoot.” she replied. 

He shook his head, “You're going to want shoes. We are going to be traveling through snow.” he replied.

“We? You're taking me with you?” she was confused. 

Iron Bull laughed loudly, “I can't leave you here by yourself.” 

Kinsey looked at her feet, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome. Are you going to be alright if we leave soon?” he asked her.

She nodded, “I should be.” 

“Come on, let's go get you some shoes.” he laughed. 

*** 

Once she had a set of boots that fit, she placed them in the pack that was given to her. The Iron Bull readied his men and they marched off. Kinsey took in the sights of her surroundings as they traveled. Where ever she was, it was beautiful here. It was quiet, peaceful, her kind of place. The constant rain didn't bother her either, she enjoyed feeling the rain on her skin. The way the earth smelled during the rain, the feel of wet grass on under feet. 

She walked barefoot still, not ready to put the boots on yet. Even back home, she only wore shoes when she had to. Elizabeth looked to the sky, seeing a large green hole in the sky. The same shade of green as the lightning in the storm. 

“Umm...what's with the sky?” she asked. 

She watched as Iron Bull let out a large shudder. “That is our worst nightmare. Demons came pouring out that thing.” 

Kinsey continued to stare at the hole, watching it churn in the sky. Whatever it was, it was eerie and she didn't like it. She tore her eyes away from the sky, and trudged on. They traveled south through fields and open plains. Kinsey was enjoying the peacefulness, it was nothing like back home. As they traveled by a large lake, they came upon a large group of bandits.

“Chargers! Horns up!” shouted Iron Bull. Turning his attention to Kinsey, handing her a set of daggers he had picked up from a Venatori. “Do you know how to use those?” 

Kinsey shook her head, taking the daggers and gazing at them. “No.”

“Shit.” he led her to a large rock, “Stay behind here. Keep those daggers handy just in case.” 

She nodded, crouching down behind the rock. She looked down at the daggers and wondered how hard it would be to use them. She didn't want to necessarily find out. She watched the ensuing battle, keeping an eye out for any straggling bandits. As she hid, she noticed a shadow over her. Before she could turn around, she was pulled up by her hair. 

“Hey hey! Look what I found! You're mine.” the man sneered, keeping firm grasp on her hair and clasping a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. 

Kinsey felt tears forming in her eyes from the pain. She started to panic; she had no way to get Iron Bull's attention, he was being kept busy by a group of bandits. She felt herself being dragged away when she noticed she still had the daggers in her hands, she never dropped them. She was surprised that the man hadn't taken them from her. Moving quickly, she yanked her arms back and felt the daggers hit something soft. 

She dropped to the ground as the man released her. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she spun around and faced the would be kidnapper. She watched as the man fell to his knees grasping his bleeding gut. 

“You bitch!”

She went to take a step forward, but a large hand stopped her. 

“Kinsey, are you alright? He didn't hurt you?” asked Iron Bull. 

Kinsey couldn't speak, she was still in shock so she just shook her head. She watched as Iron Bull hefted his ax and split the mans skull. Kinsey watched as the man keeled over and realized she was shaking. Taking a step forward, she dropped the daggers and fainted.

*** 

Kinsey woke up unsure of where she was. At first she thought that she had been kidnapped but then remembered stabbing the man in the abdomen. She shook her head as to shake the memories away. She climbed out of the bedroll she was lying in and stepped out of the tent. The first thing she noticed was the snow under her feet. She didn't remember there being any snow. Kinsey let out a sigh, it was time to wear boots. 

She went back into the tent and located her pack. She pulled the boots out, noticing the set of daggers. She put the boots on, lacing them tightly. Kinsey pulled the daggers out, noting that they were in sheaths and on some sort of harness. She carried the harness as she stepped back out of the tent. Kinsey walked around the camp, listening to the crunch of snow under her boots. She found Iron Bull working with Krem. 

She held back, watching the two men. Iron Bull was teaching Krem some sort of move with a shield. They kept doing the same move over and over. After a few minutes of her watching, Iron Bull noticed their audience. He dismissed Krem and approached her. 

“Hey, good to see you up. Gave us a scare, been passed out for about a day and a half.” Iron Bull relayed. “Carried you here once Stitches deemed you unhurt.” 

A day and a half?! She had slept a day and a half. “Damn.” she replied. She looked to the ground, feeling tears forming. The reality of what happened came crashing like a wave. She couldn't stop the tears, or the shaking. 

“Hey, hey now. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen, not on my watch.” Iron Bull spoke, sure of himself. 

Kinsey felt Iron Bull's words take effect. She could feel herself calming down, the tears drying up. She felt a heavy weight in her right hand, remembering the daggers. She lifted her arm, the harness dangling beside her.

“Will..will you teach me?” she asked.

“You sure you are up for it?” he inquired.

“Yes I'm sure. What if something happens and you can't get to me? I need to be able to defend myself.” she replied. 

“That's what I needed to hear. I'll start you off with the basics.” Iron Bull spoke as he led Kinsey to the makeshift training yard. “First thing, lets get this harness on.”

He helped Kinsey with the harness, showing her how the buckles tightened and loosened. He showed her how easy it was to put on and remove, and the ease of which she could reach the daggers. After the harness was secure, he started teaching her the correct stance for holding daggers. Once she had the stance down, he went about how to use the daggers.

“We'll call that a night. Good work.” he said, slapping Kinsey on the shoulder. “Get some rest, we'll be at it again tomorrow.”

Kinsey rolled her arms, unused to the weight of the weapons. But she knew it was worth it, she needed to learn this. After the events of the other day with the bandits, she was determined to learn this. She strolled to the fire, eager to get something to eat. Working with Iron Bull worked up an appetite. As Kinsey sat with her bowl of stew, she felt a presence next to her. 

“So, you've got the Boss training you. You thinking of joining the Chargers?” asked Krem, taking a seat next to her holding a tankard.

Kinsey shook her head, “No. I, I just don't want to be defenseless.”

Krem nodded in agreement, “You've got the best teacher. He'll teach you everything you need to know.” 

“Thank Krem. So where we headed?” she asked. 

“Haven. Meeting the Inquistion there.” he replied.

“Inquisition?” she questioned, brow furrowing.

“They're the only ones trying to do something about the damn hole in the sky. Seems they have this Herald that can close rifts.” Krem took a swig from his tankard before continuing. “We met the Inquisition on the Storm Coast. Hired us on to kill demons and whatnot.” 

Kinsey took in what Krem was saying. Demons? She was definitely nowhere near home. She wondered if she would ever get back. Though, back to what? She had nothing there. Her parents were gone, as was their house. She didn't renew the lease on her apartment. And her boat was gone. She let out a heavy sigh, she didn't belong here. She wanted to go back to where she knew she would be safe; no bandits, no demons. 

Kinsey finished her stew and decided to head to bed. Maybe things will be better once they reach Haven.


	2. Chapter Two

Cullen watched the recruits, barking commands as needed. He noticed several of the recruits missing, and saw several others running into the village. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had better go check it out, make sure that the Templars and mages in the village weren't at it again. He wasn't in the mood for another incident.

He set Lysette in charge while he headed into the village. As he walked through Haven, several people were rushing past him. He could overhear a couple conversations.

_Hey! Did you see the woman that came with that Qunari. I heard he pulled her from the Waking Sea. They say she's a siren!_

He had seen the Bull's Chargers arrive a few days ago, and with them the woman that Iron Bull had saved. Cullen had seen her around the village, spending most of her time with Iron Bull in the training ring. He could tell she was very green, still unsure of herself with the blades, but she was learning fast. He hadn't had a chance to speak with her yet, he had been far too busy; what with the Conclave exploding and the Herald falling out of the rift.

Cullen shook his head as he followed, the rumors that people would spread. As he followed, he could hear the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He noticed it was coming from the bath house, and he could see that's where everybody was gathered.

“Maker's breath! What are you all doing?” he demanded. He couldn't believe the crowd gathered at the door, and his soldiers no less.

“But Ser! She's a siren! Iron Bull pulled her from the water. Just listen to her, singing like she is.” one soldier spoke

“Yeah! She's going to ensnare us all in her trap!” Another man spoke.

“Get out! Let the woman bathe in peace!” he shouted. He watched as the crowd dispersed, shaking his head. He decided he would stand guard at the door, to make sure no one else bothered her.

As he stood at the door, he could hear her singing a song, one he did not recognize. He closed his eyes and listened.

 _I know what lies beneath, I've seen the flash of teeth_  
_Conspiring with the reef to sink our ship_  
_The wind's a cheating wife, her tongue a thirsty knife_  
_And she could take your life with one good kiss._

He was soon lost in the song, the words and her voice carrying him away. He was startled when the door to the bath house opened. He snapped his eyes open and saw the woman that arrived with Iron Bull walk out.

“Um..Commander, right?” she cocked her head, confused. “What are you doing?”

“Please, call me Cullen. Your singing caused quite the crowd.” he answered, “Apparently people seem to think you are a siren.”

Kinsey shook her head, “I noticed. I can't get a moments peace since I arrived. It seems that news travels fast around here.”

Cullen nodded in agreement, “That it does. I'll make sure they keep their distance.”

“Thank you Cullen, I appreciate that.” she replied, smiling at the blonde man. “Although, you can be my audience any day.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, blushing profoundly. “I, um, I...Maker's breath.” He was flustered, Kinsey had caught him off guard with her invitation.

Kinsey chuckled, flashing Cullen a smile that reached her chocolate brown eyes. “See you later Commander!” and she darted off to her tent.

Cullen stood there in shock, watching her walk away. He heard someone next to him but didn't look over.

“Siren got your tongue Curly?” asked Varric.

“Maker!” swore Cullen, and he stalked off to the training grounds. He saw Lysette and Rylen instructing the recruits. Cullen approached the two, and caught the attention of the soldiers.

“Men!” he shouted, and once he had their attention he continued. “You are to leave Kinsey alone. No more huddling at the bath house, or her tent or wherever she may be.”

“But Ser! She's a siren!!” one of the soldiers from earlier spoke up.

“She is not a siren. She is a woman who is to be left alone.” He glared at the men, “If I catch any of you crowded near her you will be punished. Am I making myself clear.”

“Yes Ser!” they shouted in unison.

Cullen watched as the recruits went back to training. They were getting better, improving, but still had a long way to go. As he watched, Cullen saw Iron Bull approaching.

“Commander. How would you like to help me with something?” Iron Bull asked.

***

Kinsey walked back to her tent grinning. She enjoyed that moment of making Cullen blush. She had seen him around Haven since she arrived, but they never spoke. She was always too busy working with Iron Bull, and when she wasn't training with him she was chatting with Varric.

She pushed back the flaps of her tent and walked in. She hung her towel up and grabbed the brush off the small dresser. She absentmindedly brushed her hair, thinking about her time in Thedas so far. It was something to get used to; no running water, no electricity, no cell phones, no way to listen to music. As she brushed her long brown hair, she started singing again.

 

 _Oh tell me now oh tell me this_  
_A forest's son, a river's daugther_  
_A willow on the willow wisp,_  
_Our ghosts will wander all of the water_  
_So let's be married here today_  
_these rushing waves to bear our witness_  
_And we will lie like river stones,_  
_rolling only where it takes us_  
_But I pulled you and I called you_  
_Didn't I? Didn't I? Didn't I?_  
_And I caught you and I brought you here_  
_Didn't I? Didn't I? Didn't I?_  
_These hazards of love,_  
_never more will trouble us_

Once she finished brushing out her hair, she put on her leather armor that she was fitted with after arriving in Haven. She decided she would practice with her daggers, she needed to get better with them. And plus, she wanted to flirt with the Commander some more. He was the first thing she noticed when she arrived with the Chargers two weeks ago, and she hadn't been able to keep her eyes off of him.

She strapped on the harness and stepped out of her tent. She took a deep breath of the mountain air and made her way to the training yard. Kinsey was almost to the gate when she was stopped by Varric.

“So Siren, teasing poor Curly now are we?” he asked with a grin.

“Who said I was teasing?” she asked.

“Offering the man to be your audience?” he replied.

Kinsey chuckled, “Who said I was teasing?” she answered happily. “All these people accusing me of being a siren and that I'm a danger to them. The Commander has been one of the few defending me.”

Varric feigned a look of hurt, “Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?”

Kinsey shook her head, “I said one of the few. You are included in that.” she replied, “It seems it's mostly the recruits and villagers that believe that I'm a siren.”

“Well, you look like a woman on a mission. So I will let you get back to do doing whatever you were doing Siren.” he grinned.

“See you Varric.” she replied as she continued to the training ground.

When Kinsey reached the training grounds, she saw Iron Bull and the Commander in a conversation. She waited off the side, she didn't want to interrupt. But when Iron Bull saw her, he waved her over.

“Kinsey, good you're hear. I've got a surprise for you.” he asked her, grinning.

“What kind of surprise?” she asked warily.

Iron Bull let out a booming laugh. “Oh nothing, just pairing you off with the Commander. Let's see how you do against a new opponent.”

Kinsey nodded at Iron Bull, and entered the ring. She unsheathed her daggers and watched Cullen saunter his way over. She let out a shudder, she was going to have hard time focusing. She watched as Cullen readied his shield and unsheathed his long sword.

Kinsey rushed Cullen, feigning left. Cullen blocked with his shield on the left, and when Kinsey went for the right he blocked with his sword, and shoved her back. Before she could ready herself, Cullen rushed her. As Cullen brought his sword down, she crossed the daggers above her head to block. She struggled to keep her arms up, but Cullen quickly let up.

“Good block Kins!” Iron Bull shouted from the side.

She nodded to Iron Bull, not taking her eyes off of Cullen. She rushed Cullen again, and he blocked with his shield again, pushing her away from him. He pushed harder than she was expecting and she landed on her back. Before she could get up, she found herself at the end of Cullen's sword.

Cullen sheathed his sword and put a hand out for Kinsey. “Good work.” he stated as he helped her up.

“Thanks. I'm not used to dealing with a shielded opponent.” she replied.

Iron Bull slapped Kinsey on the shoulder. “Nice block there!” Turning his attention to Cullen, “Thanks Commander.”

“Anytime Iron Bull. But now I need to get back to work.” Cullen replied, and headed back to his recruits.

Kinsey watched him walk away, and sighed. She turned her attention back to Iron Bull when he coughed.

“I want you prepared for any kind of opponent.” stated Iron Bull. “But you did good for your first time against a shielded opponent. Here's what you can do also.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Sky - Thrice
> 
> Hazards of Love 4 (The Drowned) - The Decemberists


	3. Chapter Three

Kinsey walked into the tavern after another training session with Iron Bull. It had been several weeks since her spar with Cullen. This time, he set her up against Skinner. Kinsey wasn't sure what to think of the elven woman, she seemed all too eager to spar her. As she moved, she noticed that she had muscles forming where she previously had none. And she was greatly improving with the daggers, it took longer for Iron Bull to take her down. She ordered a bowl of stew and a tankard of ale, and took a seat at an available table. While she sat waiting for her food, she was approached by Maryden.

 

“So, are you the siren they are talking about?” she asked.

 

Kinsey shook her head, “I'm no siren. I just like to sing.”

 

“Would you want to sing for the Inquisition tonight? I think they may enjoy something different.” Maryden asked.

 

Kinsey mulled it over for a moment, she wasn't a fan of singing for an audience. And she would have to sing acapella, for she didn't know how to play an instrument. But she didn't see why she couldn't, it's not like there would be many people in the tavern. “Sure, I'll perform for them.”

 

Maryden's face lit up, “Thank you! Will you need me to play my lyre?”

 

“No, I'll sing unaccompanied. But thank you.” she replied.

 

Kinsey watched as Maryden left, and her tray of food brought to her. She sat enjoying her stew, mulling over what she would sing tonight. While lost in thought, she didn't realize Varric had joined her at her table.

 

“Why the long face Siren?” he asked her.

 

Varric speaking pulled Kinsey out of her thoughts. “Oh, um, I'm singing tonight. Maryden just asked me if I would sing for the Inquisition.”

 

“Well no shit. I'm looking forward to that, no doubt so will the whole Inquisition. They can't stop talking about the siren that Iron Bull brought to Haven.” he replied.

  
“Oh..” Kinsey stood up from her chair, pushing the stew she ordered away from her. Her stomach was knotted too much to eat now. She waved absentmindedly to Varric as she walked out of the tavern. She started walking, not sure where she was going, just that she needed to be alone. Kinsey headed out the main gates, walking past the training recruits, into the hills surrounding Haven. Once she felt she was secluded enough, she plopped down in the snow and leaned up against a tree.

 

She was starting to regret to agreeing to singing tonight. After Varric told her that the whole Inquisition would be there, she started freaking out. What would she sing? Will they enjoy it? So many doubts running through her head. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and tried to relax.

 

***

 

Cullen walked out of the Chantry after their latest war meeting. They were deciding whether to recruit the mages or the Templars. Even though it had been weeks since the Herald had went to Val Royeaux, they still hadn't come to a decision. Maker knew that he thought that they should seek out the Templars. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. The lyrium withdrawls were not kind to him. Walking down the stairs to the main gate, he could hear a faint song coming from outside the village. He wondered if it was Kinsey he was hearing.

 

“You looking for somebody Commander?” asked Iron Bull as he approached.

 

Cullen shook his head, “I thought I heard singing.”

 

“Well, I'm pretty sure I saw Kinsey go that way.” he pointed to the direction in which Kinsey had gone, and winking at Cullen.

 

Cullen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He headed off in the direction Iron Bull pointed in. He walked through the hills, following the song that was floating through the trees. After walking several minutes, he could see Kinsey leaning up against a tree. As he got closer, he could hear crying mixed in with her singing.

 

_Lights from the waters_

_Have swept me away_

_So say your goodbye's now_

_They will say_

_Drink from the water_

_It swept me away_

_So say your goodbye's now_

_They will say_

 

“Kinsey?” Cullen asked as he approached, he didn't want to startle the woman by not announcing himself.

 

Kinsey quickly stood up, quickly wiping her face before spinning around. She had hoped no one would hear her, but she was at least thankful it was Cullen and not a recruit.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, closing the gap between them.

 

Kinsey shook her head, sniffling and trying to stop crying. “Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that song got me thinking of how I got here. And then I got to thinking about home.”

 

“Maker, I didn't mean to intrude.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to press her. He knew what it was like to be homesick. “I'll let you be alone.”

 

“Wait. Will, will you stay? I really don't want to be alone.” she whispered, barely audible. She didn't trust herself to speak any louder. And she truly did not want to be left alone, her mind kept wandering to thoughts of home.

 

“Of course.” he replied quicker than he what he had meant to.

 

Kinsey smiled at Cullen, watching him blush. “Will you walk with me?”

 

Cullen nodded, and they started walking. The two of them walked in silence, unsure of how to start up a conversation. Cullen didn't want to ask something that might upset her.

 

“How are you getting along here in Thedas?” he finally asked after several minutes. He figured it was a safe enough question.

 

“It's something to get used to. This place is nothing like home.” she answered, thinking of all the things she missed. “But I'm also enjoying it. It's so much more peaceful here, except for the bandits and demons.”

 

“It isn't peaceful where you are from?”

 

Kinsey shook her head, and tried to word her next sentence carefully. “Not in all places. The bigger cities were the worst. Always loud; car horns, gun shots, people playing loud music.”

 

Guns? Car horns? What kind of world did she live in? “Have you talked to Solas about finding you a way back home?”

 

“No, not yet. He's been so busy helping the Herald with sealing the Breach. I don't want to distract him.” she replied, unsure if she wanted to go home.

 

Cullen felt a pang of sadness for her. She was so far from home, and didn't know when she would be going back. They soon found themselves standing on a frozen waterfall. He took in the sight of Haven from this far away, the beauty of it. He turned to Kinsey, admiring her while she stood there.

 

“Wow. Beautiful!” she was enamored. She was sure if she kept seeing views like this that she wasn't going to want to go back home. Kinsey couldn't get over how the snow covered mountains loomed over the small village, the snowy pine trees dotting the landscape, and how a low fog hung over the village.

 

He looked at Kinsey like he had just seen the sun for the very first time. He loved the way the sun brought out honey undertones in her hair, the way her hair flowed down her back. He watched her face light up seeing Haven at a distance, her chocolate brown eyes caught in a moment of awe. “Yes you are.” Cullen whispered. When he realized Kinsey was looking at him, he started blushing and stammering. “Maker's breath! I said that. Oh, my, um..that is to say..”

 

Kinsey blushed, ducking her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't expecting that from him. She stood there fidgeting with the hem of her tunic, unsure of what to say. She knew by his reaction he hadn't planned on saying that aloud. She figured it was time to head back in, she needed ready herself for tonight. “We should get back. Maryden is probably waiting for me. She talked me into singing at the tavern tonight.”

 

“You're singing?” he asked.

 

“You should come tonight. I would be at ease if at least one person didn't think I was weaving a spell on them.” she smiled at Cullen, hoping he would take her invitation.

 

“I'll try to be there. I'm afraid I'm neglecting my work being out here.” he stated as they started back for the village.

 

As they neared Haven, they could hear Cassandra yelling, and soldiers running. Kinsey wondered what could have happened in the short time they were out walking. She hoped nothing horrible happened while they were gone.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE COMMANDER!?” Cassandra's voice carried far, everyone in Haven could hear her.

 

Kinsey couldn't hear the soldiers reply, but she could only imagine how scared he was right now. She chuckled at the thought, “Oh, you're in trouble now.”

 

“Maker's breath.” was all Cullen could say. He knew he was neglecting his duties, but to get angry at his soldiers?

 

Cassandra looked up from the soldier she was yelling at to see Cullen and Kinsey walking back. She stormed over to them, fuming. “And just where have you been Commander? We've been looking for you for hours!”

 

Kinsey spoke before Cullen could get a word out, “Sorry, that was my doing. I was feeling homesick and didn't want to be alone. I apologize.”

 

“Oh, well then, I'm sorry.” she backpedaled, calming down.

 

“What did you need Seeker?” asked Cullen, as he and Cassandra walked to the command tent.

 

Kinsey knew that it was back to work for Cullen. She watched as the two walked away, feeling a slight emptiness. She enjoyed her time with the Commander, as brief as it was. She let out a sigh and made her way to her tent to ready herself for tonight. She decided on a couple different songs, just in case they weren't satisfied with one. When she entered her tent, she walked to the small desk. There on the desk were a few sheets of parchment, a quill, and inkpot.

 

She sat down and tried writing down the lyrics to a few songs. She was not having much luck with the quill. It was so different from just using a pen, and messy. After several failed attempts, she finally got a page filled. She carefully set it off to the side and started on the next song. She did that until she had written down four songs. She decided it would be helpful to have them written for a later date, if she ever forgot the words to a song, just in case she couldn't get back home. As she finished writing the last song, there was a knock at her tent post.

 

Kinsey went to her tent flap to see Varric standing outside. She held open the tent so he could come in.

 

“You about ready Siren?” asked Varric.

 

“Yeah, I was writing down the lyrics so I can always remember them.” she replied, handing him one of the dried sheets of parchment.

 

Varric looked at the sheet of parchment confused. He didn't understand the symbols on the page. “What is this?”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked confused.

 

Varric held out the parchment, “I can't read that, it's not Common.”

 

“It's written in English. One of the languages from my home.” she answered, gathering the other sheets of parchment. She started for the tent opening, and followed Varric out of her tent.

 

“Strange. It seems that your language and Common are spoken the same, but written differently.” he theorized.

 

“Maybe you could teach me to write Common, I would love to be able to read while I'm here.” Kinsey missed reading. She hadn't picked up a book since she got here. And it was a good thing too, she wouldn't have been able to read it anyway.

 

Varric handed her the piece of parchment, “Sure thing Siren”

 

“Thanks Varric” She replied as they entered the tavern. She looked around to see almost the whole tavern full. She stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway and felt Varric walk into her. She took in a deep breath, tried to calm herself and approached Flissa at the bar. Kinsey watched as Varric took a seat next to Iron Bull. As her eyes scanned the tavern, she saw Sera, Cassandra, Vivienne, Josephine, and Leliana. Her heart dropped when she didn't see Cullen. She was hoping he would be there.

 

“Whenever you are ready dear. I think that's about the whole Inquisition here.” Flissa said.

 

Kinsey nodded to her and asked for a pitcher of water. She poured a tankard and took a drink, readying herself. She turned to face the large crowd, sighed, and started singing.

 

_Eli the barrow boy_

_Of the old town_

_Sells coal and marigolds_

_As he cries out_

_All down the day_

 

Kinsey's eyes lit up when she saw Cullen walk through the tavern doors. She had almost thought he wouldn't be there. As she sang, she watched Cullen tuck himself in the back and lean against the wall. All the chairs in the tavern were taken, and there wasn't much room for standing.

 

_Below the tamaracks_

_She is crying_

_Corn cobs and candle wax_

_For the buying_

_All down the day_

 

_Would I could afford to buy my love a fine robe_

_Made of gold and silk Arabian thread_

_She is dead and gone and lying in a pine grove_

_And I must push my barrow all the day_

_And I must push my barrow all the day_

 

_Eli, the barrow boy_

_When they found him_

_Dressed all in corduroy_

_He had drowned in_

_The river down the way_

 

_They laid his body down in a church yard_

_But still when the moon is out_

_With his push cart_

_He calls down the day_

 

Kinsey could hear sniffling, she knew someone was crying. She watched as a few women, Cassandra included, wiping their eyes.

 

_Would I could afford to buy my love a fine gown_

_Made of gold and silk Arabian thread_

_But, I am dead and gone and lying in a church ground_

_And still I push my barrow all the day_

_Still I push my barrow all the day_

 

When she finished singing, there was a loud round of applause. She took a bow and then took a long drink of water. She heard several people yelling for another song.

 

“If you want another, I have more.” she stated, covering her ears as the tavern erupted in shouts and cheers. She wondered if they finally thought she wasn't weaving a spell or something. She readied herself for the next song, hearing the opening music in her head.

 

_Memories fade into the silence,_

_Haunting me tonight,_

_With hope's last breath I take this moment in,_

_It will be the last._

 

_Then morning breaks,_

_And the sunlight takes the pain away._

 

_Ever after never came,_

_And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,_

_And all the dreams I lay to rest_

_Are ghosts that keep me,_

_After all that I've become,_

_I am only one_

_I am only one_

 

_I close my eyes and bleed this empty heart_

_Of all that longs to die,_

_When faces lie and love will falter,_

_I'm left with only time._

 

_And time will break_

_The dreams that take the pain away_

 

_Ever after never came._

_And I'm still waiting for a love I'll never have,_

_And the dreams I lay to rest_

_Are ghosts that keep me,_

_After all that I've become,_

_I am only one_

_I am only one_

 

_I'm on my own here,_

_And no one's left to be the hero of_

_This fairy tale gone wrong_

_As night will fall, my heart will die alone._

 

_Ever after never came,_

_and I'm still waiting my heart to beat again,_

_And all the dreams I've laid to rest_

_Are ghosts that keep me_

_After all that I've become_

_I am only one._

_I am only one._

 

_I am only one._

 

Kinsey took another bow as the crowd erupted in cheers. She smiled wide at her listeners, she didn't expect such a response to such a somber song. As she glanced over Cullen's face, she noticed a sadness she hadn't seen before. Did the song effect him?

 

“I've got one more song for you.” Kinsey stated, as she decided on the last two she wrote down. “Some of you might recognize it if you had a private concert outside the bath house.”

 

She heard several people laughing at her joke, but when she cleared her throat the laughing died down. Kinsey looked down at her parchment one more time before she started singing.

 

_I know what lies beneath_

_I've seen the flash of teeth_

_Conspiring with the reef_

_To sink our ship_

_The wind's a cheating wife_

_Her tongue a thirsty knife_

_And she could take your life_

_With one good kiss_

 

_Can you see the sky turn red_

_As morning's light breaks over me_

_Know tonight we'll make our bed_

_At the bottom of the sea_

 

_I know the ocean speaks_

_I've heard her call to me_

_And smiling in my dreams_

_She whispers this:_

 

_Can you see the sky turn red_

_As morning's light breaks over me_

_Know tonight we'll make our bed_

_At the bottom of the sea_

 

_Look and see the sky turn red_

_Like blood it covers over me_

_And soon the sea shall give up her dead_

_We'll raise an empire from the bottom of the sea_

 

Kinsey took one final bow before she left the front of the tavern. She made her way through the tavern, trying to reach Cullen, but she kept getting stopped by everybody. When the last of the crowd was gone, she noticed he was no where to be seen. She sighed in disappointment, and left the tavern. She was too keyed up to sit and drink. And after the second song, she just wanted to be alone again. She walked through Haven, heading out to the docks by the frozen lake.

 

***

 

Cullen applauded as she finished singing the last song. He never heard someone sing as beautifully as she did. The way her voice hit the high notes, without cracking. As he watched Kinsey bow and leave the front of the tavern, he saw all the patrons rush Kinsey. Cullen shook his head, he felt bad for the woman. Deciding he would give her space, since her attention was taken, he quietly slipped out of the tavern and headed to his tent.

 

As Cullen entered his tent, he couldn't get the second song out of his head. He had never heard a song so sad, but so beautiful. He tried focusing on the reports on his desk, but he couldn't focus. Her songs kept playing in his head and it was distracting. Cullen sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to work or sleep until he talked with Kinsey.

 

Stepping out of his tent, he could hear a faint song coming from the lake. As he neared, he saw that it was Kinsey. What was she doing out there alone? He quickly turned back around and entered his tent. He came back out carrying the thickest blanket he owned.

 

Cullen made his way down the dock and wrapped the blanket around Kinsey's shoulder. “Here, I don't want you getting cold.”

 

Kinsey looked up at him and smiled, “Thank you. Would you care to sit with me? I can share the blanket.”

 

Cullen took a seat next to her and she draped the blanket around his shoulders. Kinsey scooted closer to him so the blanket could cover them both. “You sang beautifully tonight. That second song you sang though, that was something else.”

 

Kinsey sighed and stared up at the sky. “I almost didn't sing that one. It reminds me of the dark time in my life, where nothing was going right. But I, I don't know, something led me to sing it.”

 

He looked over at her and saw a deep sadness in her eyes. He watched as he saw a tear sliding down her cheek. Cullen reached over and wiped it away, “Kinsey?”

 

She shook her head. “I'm alright. It's just..I lost my parents at the same time and I spiraled down. And when I needed him the most, my boyfriend had left me. I lost my job because I was too depressed to leave my bed.”

 

“Kinsey, I'm so sorry.” he whispered. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

“It's alright. It took me almost two years to finally come to terms with everything. It was then I decided to go sailing, to go see the world. And then I ended up here.” she replied

 

Cullen felt knew what it was like to lose both parents in short period of time. His own parents died in the fifth blight while he was at Kinloch Hold. He shook his head, as if to shake away the memories from that time. He didn't want to think about the past; too many dark memories to suppress.

 

As they sat on the dock under the stars, Cullen broke the silence. “It's a beautiful night.”

 

Kinsey looked up at the night sky, quietly singing a tune that popped into her head. “ _Isn't it a lovely night. And so alive with fireflies providing us with their holy light. And here we made a bed of boughs and thistledown. That we had found to lay upon the dewy ground. And isn't it a lovely way, we got in from our play. Isn't it babe, a sweet little baby_.”

 

“Kinsey, that's beautiful.” Cullen whispered. He couldn't get enough of her singing, he never heard songs like hers.

 

“Thanks. It's one of my favorites.” she replied, sighing. She really missed having her phone with all of her music on it. It wasn't easy for her to remember every word of her favorite songs.

 

Cullen felt Kinsey lean over, and rest her head on his shoulder, being careful of his armor. He froze momentarily, unprepared for her being this close, but after a few moments he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. He could smell hints of honey and something floral, and he couldn't get enough.

 

As they sat there on the dock under the stars, Kinsey could feel her eyes getting heavy. She knew it was getting late but she didn't want to get up. She was quite content wrapped under the blanket with Cullen. Laying against his chest, taking in hints of peppermint and oakmoss, she fought to keep her eyes open. In the warmth of his embrace and blanket, she fell asleep against him.

 

Cullen looked down at Kinsey to find her fast asleep. He smiled softly and kissed her head. “Kinsey?” he whispered. When she didn't stir, he carefully stood up and cradled her in his arms. As he carried Kinsey to her tent, he took a moment to stare at her. He loved how her hair curled and flowed past her shoulders and onto her chest. Her full pink lips slightly open, letting out little sighs. He was thankful it was late, most people were in their beds. He could hear laughter coming from the tavern and he hoped that whoever was still inside stayed there.

 

He reached Kinsey's tent and shouldered his way through the tent flap. He carefully laid her in the bed, after which he removed her boots.

 

“Goodnight Kinsey.” he whispered after tucking her in. And he quietly slipped out of her tent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli the Barrowboy - The Decemberists  
> I Am Only One - We are the Fallen  
> Red Sky - Thrice  
> Isn't It A Lovely Night - The Decemberists


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning Kinsey awoke to find herself in her bed. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the docks with Cullen. She realized she must have fallen asleep and he brought her to her tent. She was thankful for the gesture, she never meant to fall asleep. As Kinsey got out of bed, she contemplated what her plans were for the day. She knew she should avoid the tavern if possible, especially after last nights performance. It was so hard to get out of the tavern with everybody crowding her.

Kinsey decided she would take a short walk. She quickly donned her armor and blades and slipped out of her tent. Kinsey made her way through the village, taking in the sounds around her. She could hear Harritt working in the blacksmith forge, as well as swords clashing outside of the village.

As she walked out of the village gate, she saw the recruits hard at work training guided by Cullen who was being interrupted by various reports. As she approached Cullen, she watched as the recruits slowly stopped training and started watching her. Kinsey could feel their eyes upon her and she suddenly felt self conscious.

“Soldiers! What you are doing?” demanded Cullen, who wanted to know why they stopped training.

“Ser, it's her...the Siren.” one answered, pointing at Kinsey as she approached. “She's coming to sing another spell.”

Cullen shook his head, “She's not a siren. Now get back to work!”

Kinsey watched as the recruits still eyed her as they went back to sparring. She suddenly regretted coming out. It was obvious they still saw her as something she wasn't. “Sorry about that.”

“It's alright. What brings you out here this early?” Cullen asked, “Iron Bull won't be out here for hours.”

“I know. I just came out to thank you for last night.” she said blushing. “I really appreciate you sitting with me and carrying me back to my tent.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, “You're welcome Kinsey. It was my pleasure.”

They stood there, in an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck while Kinsey stared at her feet.

After several minutes of silence, Kinsey smiled, “I should let you get back to work. See you later Cullen.”

“See you Kinsey.” he replied as she walked away.

Kinsey headed to the tavern to get breakfast. As she stepped inside, all heads turned when she walked in. She sat down at an available table and kept her head down. When Flissa came over, she ordered a tray of fruits and cheeses. As she waited, she could feel all eyes on her. After a few minutes, Flissa returned with a tray.

Flissa placed the tray down in front of Kinsey and left. As Kinsey ate her breakfast she could hear movement behind her. She groaned inwardly as several of the patrons came and sat down with her. She slowly looked up from her tray.

“Can I help you?” Kinsey asked warily. 

The group looked at one another until someone spoke up. “We want you to sing for us Siren. You wove your spell on us. We are in love you.”

“I'm not singing today, sorry.” the man answered. “I just want to eat my breakfast.”

“Aw, come on. Just one song.” Another young man said.

“No!!” Kinsey growled loudly. How many times was she going to have to repeat herself?

“Just one! And then we will leave you alone.”

Kinsey sighed heavily and stood up, taking her tray with her. She brought her tray to Flissa and walked out of the tavern. She started regretting singing, she didn't want a following. She sang because she enjoyed it, not for the publicity. As she walked away from the tavern, she saw Varric standing in his usual spot.

“Morning Varric!” she said enthusiastically

“Morning. Um, Siren? What's with the crowd?” Varric asked pointing behind her.

Kinsey spun around to see the same group from the tavern. “Oh for God's sake!”

“Can't handle the publicity there Siren?” asked Varric.

“Not when I can't even eat in peace.” she said flatly. “See ya Varric, I need to get out of here.”

Varric chuckled, “Good luck Siren.”

Kinsey flew down the stairs and slipped out the gate. She quickly rushed into the trees, hoping no one saw her. She needed to get away from the crowd following her.

***

Cullen stood in his tent looking over a few reports. Even though the day was ending, his job never ended. He pinched the bridge of his nose, more reports of rifts and of the mage rebellion. He placed the reports on the desk, he felt a headache coming along and couldn't concentrate. He stepped out of his tent to find Iron Bull and Varric outside.

“Hey Curly, seen Kinsey?” asked Varric

“Not since this morning.” Cullen replied, concerned.

“Same with me.” replied Varric. “She rushed off when she had a few people following her around.”

“She hasn't been out to train either. She's never missed a session.” stated Iron Bull, “I'm concerned.”

“Let's split up. Iron Bull, you take the left side of the lake. I'll take the right.” Cullen arranged. “Varric, you're welcome to go with whoever.”

Varric nodded, “I'll go with Tiny.”

Cullen spun on his heel and went searching for Kinsey. He tried listening for singing, but couldn't hear anything except for the birds. He was concerned; it was normal for Kinsey to go off walking, but to be gone this long? And not hear her singing? Cullen prayed that nothing had happened to her. He felt like he had been walking for hours, and still no sign of her. He wondered if Iron Bull and Varric were having any luck.

As Cullen neared the hut, he could hear a faint noise. He continued walking in that direction when he realized it was coming from the hut. But what he was hearing did not sound like Kinsey. The sound was rougher and deeper than what he usually heard.

_All I do is damage, damage_  
_It's destroying me_

Cullen peeked into the window to see Kinsey inside, shaking her head and thrusting her hand in the air. He had never seen anything like it, what was she doing?

_All I do is damage, damage_  
_I'm sick of the misery_  
  
_Take this away_  
_It was just a mistake_  
_Save me_

He sighed, there was that voice he loved. Cullen watched Kinsey lean up against the wall and slide down. He went to the door and gently knocked.

“Kinsey? It's Cullen.” he stated

“Hi...” Kinsey replied quietly, looking up at the ceiling.

“Is everything alright?” Cullen asked concerned.

Kinsey ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Ugh, no. I had hoped that after last night people would treat me like a normal person, not a siren. Guess I was wrong on that part.” Kinsey snipped.

“What do you mean?” he inquired.

“This morning at breakfast. I had a group of people tell me that I put a spell on them and that they're in love with me. And they wanted me to sing this morning.” she replied, sighing.

Cullen sat down next to Kinsey. “I can't blame them for wanting you to sing, you have a beautiful voice. But the whole spell thing is nonsense, this should all blow over soon. You'll see.”

Kinsey tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. “I hope you're right Cullen.”

Cullen stared out the window, watching as Iron Bull stepped up to the window. He gave Iron Bull a nod and watched as he walked away. He sat next to Kinsey, hoping Cassandra didn't go off on his recruits like she did last time. As they sat in silence, Cullen started to notice his pounding head and pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brow. He realized he must have forgotten about his headache while worrying about Kinsey.

“Cullen? Are you alright?” asked Kinsey.

“What? Yeah, I'm fine.” he lied.

“Headache?” she asked.

Cullen nodded and Kinsey instructed him to turn so his back was facing her. She got on her knees and started rubbing his temples, moving up and down his scalp. She quietly sang while she massaged his scalp, careful not to sing too loudly. She didn't want to make his headache worse.

_When darkness is no less than everything you've_  
_built become undone_  
_There's no fight and no flight, disaster leaves your_  
_passion overrun_

_It's time to let go, it's time to carry on with the_ _show_  
_Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_  
_And I will be standing by your side_  
_Together we'll face the turning tide_

Kinsey could feel Cullen relaxing under her fingers. She hoped that the massage was helping.

“Maker's breath. Kinsey?” whispered Cullen

“Yeah?” she replied

“Please don't stop.” he gasped.

“What? Singing or massaging?” Kinsey chuckled

“Both.”

Kinsey smiled at the back of Cullen's head. She was more than happy to sing for him.

_Remembrance, can be a sentence, but it comes to_  
_you with a second chance in tow_  
_Don't lose it, don't refuse it, 'cause you cannot_  
_learn a thing you think you know_

_A new light is warm, shining down on you after the storm_  
_Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_  
_And I will be standing by your side_  
_Together we'll face the turning tide._

Kinsey stopped massaging Cullen's head, standing up and flexing her fingers. As she stretched, Cullen stood up and faced her. When Kinsey saw his hair, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her massaging his scalp loosened his normally swept back hair; his hair was all over the place. Kinsey stepped towards Cullen, reaching up to fix his hair.

“Sorry, you have some crazy hair going on.” she said, smiling.

“How's your head?” she asked after several minutes of silence.

“Better, thank you.” he replied.

“Good, I'm glad.” Kinsey smiled.

Once she finished fixing her hair, she stepped back to take a look at her work. She sucked her breath in when she saw him. Two pieces of hair hung down in front, and the way he was smirking at her made her swallow hard. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Kinsey felt a warmth pooling in her abdomen and it felt like someone had a hold of her heart.

Cullen took a step forward and cupped Kinsey's cheek, his honey eyes smoldering. Kinsey looked down at her feet, blushing. He lifted her chin and softly kissed her.

“Cullen.” Kinsey whispered, unable to say anything else.

“I hope I wasn't too forward.” Cullen stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kinsey shook her head, “Not too forward at all. Just, unexpected.”

“We should probably get back.” he said

Kinsey nodded in agreement and they started heading back into the village. When they stepped out, the sun was starting to set. She listened to the crunching of the snow under their feet, her mind going back to the kiss. She never imagined something like that happening here. She never imagined finding someone in this place. She smiled, glad she had met someone. It has been a long time since anything good happened to her.

Kinsey could see Haven coming into view. She was glad because her stomach started rumbling loudly. She realized she hadn't ate since this morning. And she knew that most people would be in the tavern. Kinsey groaned loudly at the thought of all eyes on her while she tried to eat.

“Is everything alright?” Cullen asked.

“Yeah, I'm just hungry.” she answered, grumbling. “But I don't want to try and eat at the tavern. I tried that this morning and couldn't eat without being asked to sing.”

“Don't worry, they'll leave you alone. Because you'll be dining with me.” he said with a smirk.

Kinsey blushed, “Thank you Cullen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damage - Red  
> Dawn - Poets of the Fall


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been stuck on this chapter forever. I've had a hard time figuring out where I wanted it to go

Kinsey sat at Varric's desk with paper strewn all over it. She was attempting to learn how to read and write in Common, but it was a difficult task. Learning to write the symbols used for letters was a tricky task, but she welcomed the challenge. She was glad she had Varric as a teacher, he was quite patient with her questions. 

“Like this Varric?” she asked.

“Almost Siren, more like this.” Varric replied, showing her the correct letter. 

“Ugh. This is so much harder than English. So many different symbols.” Kinsey sighed, frustrated. She was never going to get this. 

“You'll get there. Nobody learns to read and write all in one day.” he stated. “How about we end it here for today. Just keep practicing what I've showed you so far.” 

Kinsey stood up from the desk, gathering her papers and leaving Varric's tent. She slowly walked back to hers, careful not to drop any paper. As she walked through the small village, she hummed a simple tune to herself. She missed her phone, being able to pull up whatever song she wanted to hear. With her luck, it was probably lost at sea along with the solar charger. Or could have traveled anywhere since it was in one of those water proof bags people use when hiking or boating. 

As she made her way to her tent, she was soon aware that she was being followed. She snuck a peak behind to see only one person. She picked up her pace, but so did they. She quickly rounded the corner, hiding herself behind a tent. Watching as she waited, Kinsey noticed he stopped and was looking for someone. She debated to continue hiding or confront him. 

Kinsey stepped out, “Looking for someone?” 

The man whirled around, “Yeah, you. I'm so in love with you.” he stated, “I want you to sing for me.” 

“No, I'm not singing.” she stated flatly, rolling her eyes. She was so over the declarations of love. 

“Why not? You've got us all under your spell.” he sneered, “And you won't indulge us in a song.” 

“I'm not a siren. You're just delusional.” Kinsey sneered. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? “And I don't sing for your pleasure. I sing because I enjoy it. Now leave me alone.” 

Kinsey turned to walk away when the man grabbed her wrist, hard. “No. Sing or I break your wrist.” 

She glared at him. “Let go.” 

The man yanked her arm, causing her to stumble forward. “I. Said. Sing.” he said growling. 

Kinsey glared at the man, dropped the papers in her other arm, pulled her arm back, and punched him square in the nose; hard. She felt a shooting pain instantly in her hand. The man let go of her and cupped his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

“You bitch! You broke my nose!” 

“Good. Maybe that'll teach you.” she stated. 

“You'll pay for that!” he screamed as he went running off, still holding his bleeding nose.

Kinsey tried moving her fingers but was hit with pain. She fought back tears as it felt like knives were being stabbed into her hand. Never had she felt pain like that before. She was pretty sure her hand was broken. She doubled over in pain, cradling her hand to her chest. 

“Kinsey? Are you alright?” 

She turned around to see Solas approaching. She shook her head, unable to speak because of the extreme pain. 

“I came to see what the commotion was about. Apparently you broke a man's nose.”

Kinsey nodded and held out her arm. “I think I broke it.” she said through gritted teeth. 

Solas approached, carefully taking her hand into his. Just then, Cullen came running over with Varric and the Herald. 

“Kinsey! Are you hurt?” Cullen asked. 

“I'm afraid her hand is indeed broken.” Solas said. “Cullen, can you keep her steady? This is going to hurt a bit.” 

Cullen held onto Kinsey, keeping her upright, while Varric and the Herald picked up her loose papers. She turned and buried her face into Cullen's chest, unable to watch Solas. She could feel the magic pouring into her hand, mending the broken bones. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming and could feel tears forming in her eyes. After a few minutes the pain was gone. 

“There, that should do it.” stated Solas, pressing into her hand, “Does that hurt?” 

Kinsey shook her head, “No. Thank you Solas.” 

“It was my pleasure.” he answered before turning to leave. 

She watched Solas walk away, suddenly aware of her close proximity to Cullen. Taking a step back, she turned to face Cullen. She was also hyper-aware of Varric and the Herald standing nearby watching them, holding her stacks of paper.

“What happened?” he asked. 

Kinsey flexed her hand, glad it wasn't broken anymore. “Some asshat tried getting me to sing for him. When I told him no, he grabbed my wrist and threatened to break it if I didn't. So I broke his nose.” 

“Maker's breath.” said Cullen. This was getting out of hand. “Do you think that was the last you'll see of him?” 

“No. He told me I'd pay for breaking his nose.” she stated, shaking her head. The people here were strange; believed too many superstitions. She wished she were home where she wouldn't have to deal with this nonsense. 

“Maybe you should.....” Cullen started but before he could finish Kinsey cut him off. 

“No. I know what you are going to suggest and I won't. That's like asking Varric not to write a novel.” she snapped, motioning to the dwarf still standing there. 

“Hey, what did I do?” asked Varric, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Nothing. It was just an analogy.” Kinsey replied with a smile. “You writing is not a bad thing. Me singing is not a bad thing. People just need to calm the fuck down.” 

“Cullen, we need to get to the meeting. We can deal with this there.” spoke the Herald. The elven man was tall, broad shouldered, with tan skin, long red hair, and kind grey eyes. “Maybe the others will have an idea.” 

“Yeah, maybe you are right Gareth.” Cullen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Varric, will you see Kinsey back to her tent?” 

“Sure thing Curly.” replied Varric as Cullen and Gareth headed off to the Chantry. 

Kinsey watched the two men leave, sighing. She had hoped she wouldn't have to stop singing, but with the way things were going it wasn't likely. She didn't know what she would do if she had to stop. Singing was her way of relaxing, coping, passing the time. Ever since she could talk she was singing. 

“Cheer up Siren, they'll figure something out. And you won't have to stop singing.” stated Varric. “Come on, let's get you out of the cold.”

“I hope you're right.” she replied as they made their way to her tent. 

*** 

“Is there anything else that needs addressing?” 

“Just one matter.” stated Cullen “Kinsey, the one they call Siren. It seems the villagers and several recruits think that she sang a spell on them.”

“I heard she broke a mans nose.” stated Leliana. 

“She what?! Surely she didn't.” replied Josephine. 

“She did.” he answered, shaking his head. “They won't leave her alone. She spent all day hiding out in the house in the woods.” 

“There must be something. Could she just not sing?” asked Josephine.

Cullen shook his head, “Believe me, I already tried suggesting that.” 

“She wouldn't go for it would she?” stated Leliana, smiling wryly. 

The advisers went back and forth over ideas on how to help Kinsey. But every idea that was brought up was quickly shot down, and explained why it wouldn't work. Cullen was beginning to get frustrated, he was half tempted to just order Kinsey to stop singing. 

“What if we placed a guard with her at all times.” piped Josephine. 

“We'd have to make sure that person doesn't believe she's a siren and isn't on assignment. So that scratches out the Chargers, the Inner Circle, any of the scouts and recruits.” stated Leliana. “So that basically leaves just one person, Cullen.” 

“What?” Cullen questioned. “Is that really the best option?”

“It's the only option we've got as of right now.” replied Leliana. “It's only temporary until we can figure out a more permanent solution.” 

“I don't know if she'll go for it.” replied Cullen. “But I'll bring it up to her.” 

Cullen left the room, wondering how he would approach Kinsey. He had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't agree to having a body guard. 

*** 

Kinsey sat at the makeshift desk in her tent, struggling to learn Common. She kept going over the letters that Varric had taught her earlier. She threw her quill down, frustrated. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. As she sat staring at the ceiling, there was a knock at her tent. 

“Kinsey?” asked Cullen. 

“Come in.” she replied. “What's up Cullen?” 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to proceed. “Umm, we may have come up with a solution. Although it is only temporary.” 

“As long as it doesn't require me to stop singing, I'm all ears.” she replied. 

“Leliana suggested stationing a guard with you at all times.” Cullen stated, cringing at how that sounded. It made it sound like she was a prisoner. 

“Absolutely not! No. I don't need to be followed by some goon squad.” Kinsey quickly stood up from her chair, “And how are you going to filter out who believes whether or not I'm a siren?”

“Simple. I'd be your goon squad, as you so call it.” he replied. 

“No, just no. You've got enough on your plate, you don't need to add me to it.” Kinsey shook her head. She couldn't believe he'd be willing to add more to his already huge list of responsibilities. He was already stressed enough causing him headaches, he didn't need to add more stress she thought to herself. 

“But..” Cullen started but Kinsey cut him off. 

“No buts about it. I refuse.” she snipped. “You tell Leliana to come up with a better idea.”

“The only other option is for you to stop singing.” he said as a matter of fact. He knew that she wouldn't agree to that one. She already said so herself several times. 

“Nope.” Kinsey replied, making a popping noise the with 'p'. She didn't want to stop singing. It was her way of coping, her way of calming herself. “There has to be a better option than me not singing and being placed under a guard like I'm a prisoner.”

“Kinsey, you broke a mans nose because of your singing!” Cullen said loudly. He was getting frustrated, he was trying to help her. And she kept turning his suggestions down. 

“Well, he should have just left me alone! He didn't need to threaten me.” she glared at Cullen. If the people in this tiny village would just get through their heads that she wasn't a siren, all would be well. Except it seems like every person in the village was superstitious. And it was getting on her nerves. It made her want to go home so bad. Kinsey flopped down on her cot sighing. “Honestly, this whole village needs to leave me alone. 

Cullen sighed heavily and stormed out of the tent. The woman was frustrating him. He understood her passion for singing, she was quite good at it. But, something had to change. She can't keep singing if it's going to cause the local people to lose their minds and act like fools. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Maybe if she learned the hard way and had another altercation, she would realize that something needs to change.


	6. Six

Kinsey stuck her head out her tent, making sure no one was around. When she saw the coast was clear, she made her way to the tavern. It was still pretty early, so when she walked into the tavern it was still empty. She sighed in relief, she hadn't been followed around for weeks, and that was without having a goon squad or not singing. She had to get up early in order to be left alone, and even then that wasn't always guaranteed.

Kinsey sat at a table while she waited for Flissa to bring her usual tray of fruits, cheeses, and coffee. As she ate, her mind kept wandering back to the kiss in the woods. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear anybody approaching.

“Am I interrupting something Siren?” asked Varric, who was standing with Maryden who was looking anxious.

“Hello Varric, Hello Maryden.” she answered. “What brings you here this early?”

“I was, well the Inquisition, was wondering if you wouldn't mind singing tonight.” asked Maryden as she sat down across from Kinsey. “They haven't stopped talking about it.”

“I don't know. I haven't had a moments peace since I started singing.” Kinsey replied.

“But they enjoyed it so much!” she exlaimed

“Are you saying you don't want to Siren?” asked Varric.

“Are you alright with that? Don't you usually play for them?” Kinsey questioned, feeling guilty that they wanted her and not Maryden.

“Oh, it's fine. Really, I could use a break.” she replied.

Kinsey thought about it a moment. She did enjoy herself that night. And Kinsey knew that singing or not singing, she would still get followed around. “I guess.”

“Oh, thank you! Everyone will be happy to hear that!” exclaimed Maryden as she quickly got up from the table and rushed out of the tavern.

“Well Siren, I think you just made her day.” grinned Varric.

“That and probably the whole Inquisition.” Kinsey shook her head, “I will see you later Varric, I guess I have work to do.”

Kinsey stood up, returning her tray to Flissa and exited the tavern. She went straight to her tent and sat herself at her desk. She worked on writing down a song, but had a hard time remembering all the words. She sighed heavily missing modern technology, it would make this so much easier. She set the vellum off to the side, and started on the next one.

After a couple hours, Kinsey had gotten five songs down on paper. She let out a sigh, glad to be done with that. A couple of the songs were incomplete, but nobody would know except for her. She stood up from her desk and stretched, she was stiff from sitting for so long. She decided a good way to loosen up was head to the training yard.

Kinsey made her way through Haven, noticing that she had several people following her. She tried losing them, but that didn't work. By the time she made it to the training yard, she had a large crowd behind her. She approached Iron Bull, who noticed her followers.

“Umm, Kinsey?” asked Iron Bull, shaking his head.

“They won't leave, it's been like this all week. I've tried hiding, I've tried weaving through buildings. I'm stuck with them apparently.” she replied irritated.

“Wait here. I have an idea.” replied Iron Bull.

Kinsey cocked her head confused, but she watched as he walked to Cullen who was talking with the Herald. She had only seen the Herald a few times, but never spoke to him. He was a young Dalish man, tall and slender, with tan skin, shoulder length red hair, and grey eyes who wielded a bow.

“Sing us a song Siren!” shouted someone from the crowd.

“I love you!” someone else shouted.

Kinsey glared at them, “No! Now leave me alone!”

“Just one song, then we will leave.” someone else spoke.

Kinsey shook her head and turned her back on the crowd, hoping that they would leave voluntarily. After a few minutes, she heard several footsteps approaching and spun around to see Iron Bull returning with Cullen and the Herald.

The Herald took a step towards Kinsey, “Hello Kinsey, I'm Gareth. How would you like to get out of Haven for a bit?”

Kinsey's eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yes, we think it would be best. It'll give you a break from all the crowds.” replied Cullen.

“That's a good idea. Especially since I agreed to sing again tonight.” she answered.

“Great. We leave first thing in the morning.” the Herald spoke before heading into the village.

Iron Bull turned to Kinsey, “Take the day off, go get your pack ready. Cullen, will you take Kinsey to her tent while I get rid of these guys for her?”

“Sure thing Iron Bull.” replied Cullen, leading Kinsey into the village.

Kinsey walked in silence with Cullen. She was kind of nervous about leaving with the Herald. She hadn't been out of the village since she arrived.

“Do you think me leaving will work?” she asked him after several minutes of silence.

“It's only a temporary fix. Once you return, they'll be back to bothering you.” Cullen replied, “The only way will be for you to stop singing.”

Kinsey stopped in her tracks. “You really want me to stop singing?” She asked sadly. She couldn't imagine not singing, she enjoyed it too much.

“Maker's breath, no.” he replied quickly. “I was just stating what might get them to leave you alone.”

“Oh good, cause I can't imagine not singing.” she replied smiling. “Will I see you at the tavern later?”

“I'll see what I can do” he answered.

Kinsey smiled at him as she entered her tent. She pulled her pack out, placing clothes, her daggers, a cloak, and various other items she thought she might need. She placed it next to her bed so it was with in reach in the morning. Once she deemed that done, she peeked her head out of her tent. When she saw the coast was clear, she sneaked her way to the tavern.

She quickly slipped inside and was surprised to see it was already full. She realized word got around fast and that nobody was going to miss her singing. Kinsey walked to the front of the tavern and found Flissa waiting with a pitcher of water.

“They've been waiting since this afternoon.” she stated flatly.

Kinsey shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe they would wait all afternoon for her. She decided it's a good thing that she's getting out of the village for a while. As she stood at the front of the tavern, she watched as Iron Bull walk in with the Herald and Cullen, along with several other patrons. She took her attention away from the door and readied herself.

“You ready Siren?” asked Varric, who snuck himself to Kinsey's side.

Kinsey nodded and faced the crowd.

_When you see your breath_   
_In the frozen night_   
_When your hope is on the guard_   
_There's a running threat,_   
_There's a new design_   
_When the poison fills your heart_   
  
_Broken from the shattered hopes_   
_And breathless from the stare._   
_Standing in this lonely room_   
_I can see you there_   
  
_Lights from the waters_   
_Have swept me away_   
_So say your goodbyes now_   
_This will say_   
_Drink from the waters_   
_It swept me away_   
_So say your goodbyes now_   
_This will say._   
  
_Can you hear? Whispering this time?_   
_Dream the fear_   
_Are you listening?_   
  
_Lights from the waters_   
_Have swept me away_   
_So say your goodbyes now_   
_This will say_   
_Drink from the water_   
_It swept me away_   
_So say your goodbyes now_   
_This will say_

Kinsey took a bow after she finished singing. She was thankful nobody knew the songs she sang, they didn't know that she forgot a whole verse. The patrons erupted into loud cheering and applause. Kinsey waited until it quieted down before singing her next song choice.

_Out one day, walking one day_   
_Out one day with you, hallelujah_   
_We found a wood with trolleys on wheels_   
_Rolling all around the hills, hallelujah_

As Kinsey sang, she snapped her fingers to the music playing in her head. Several others joined in clapping in time.

_And just as soon it had slipped into the sleepy dusk_   
_And it's not very likely that we'll see it again_

  
_Out one day, walking one day_   
_Out one day with you hallelujah_   
_We found a wood, we unfound a wood_   
_And then we cried, oh no_   
_Please tell me, will we ever find it again?_   
  
_In the depths of Trolley Wood, do Trolleys still drive?_   
_Gone for the day to the Trolley Wood_   
_I'm gone for the day to the Trolley Wood_   
_The Trolley Wood is taking me away_   
  
_Out one day, walking one day_   
_Out one day with you, hallelujah._

***

Cullen watched as Kinsey took one last bow and made to leave the makeshift stage. But as she tried to leave, the crowd started getting wild.

“One more song!” erupted from the crowd. “One more song!”

He watched as Kinsey stepped back, surprised by their reaction. He and Iron Bull made to get up but she shook her head. Cullen slowly sat down, not wanting to leave Kinsey up there. He watched Kinsey conversing with Varric who was trying to calm the crowd down.

“One more song! One more song!”

_My gift is my song!_

As Kinsey's voice rang out, the crowd quieted down. He had never seen a crowd that riled up calm down so fast. As Kinsey sang, their eyes locked and he felt as though the song was directed at him. Cullen blushed at the thought.

_And this one's for you_

  
_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_   
  
_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_   
_Well, some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_   
  
_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_   
  
_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_   
_It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._   
  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind!_   
_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

The crowd erupted in cheers and started to rush Kinsey. She could hear a few asking for another song, but she ignored those. She made her way to Iron Bull and Cullen, quickly speaking with those that stopped her. Kinsey wanted to get out of there quickly, as she probably pushed it with the third song.

“Help me get out of here?” she asked them.

“Sure thing Kins.” Cullen replied. Iron Bull stood up, blocking the patrons view of her, as Cullen led Kinsey to the tavern door, forcing his way through the crowd.

Kinsey and Cullen walked away from the tavern. Cullen knew that once everybody noticed Kinsey was gone, they would come looking for her. He led her out of the village and towards the dock. No one would think to look for them there.

Cullen turned to face Kinsey, closing the distance and cupping her cheek in his hand. “Please be careful.”

Kinsey leaned into his hand, placing hers over his. “I will.”

They stood like that for several minutes, neither one wanting the moment to end. But Cullen knew he needed to get her back to her tent, she had an early morning.

“You should get some rest Kinsey.” Cullen stated.

Kinsey let out a large yawn and nodded. She let Cullen lead her into the village, quietly walking past the tents and huts, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Kinsey could see her tent coming into view, as well as people standing outside of it.

“Shit.” Kinsey swore.

“Maker's breath! Are they waiting for you?” Cullen asked, surprised at the crowd at her tent.

Kinsey shook her head, why couldn't they just leave her alone. She was thankful to be getting out of Haven tomorrow, it would give her a break from crowds. But she had another problem, she couldn't go to her tent now. They definitely wouldn't let her enter her tent in peace.

“There's no way I can sleep in my tent tonight.” Kinsey sighed.

Cullen quickly led Kinsey to his tent. “Wait here.”

Kinsey sat down on his bed and watched Cullen rush out of the tent.

***

Cullen made his way to the tavern. He knew Varric kept late hours and he hoped he was still up. When he entered the tavern, he saw that Gareth, Iron Bull, and Varric were inside. He let out a sigh of relief, glad luck was in his favor.

“Varric, I need a favor.” Cullen stated.

“What's up Curly?” asked Varric curiously.

“It seems Kinsey has a crowd waiting for her at her tent. Anyway you could slip in, grab her pack, and bring it to my tent?” he replied.

“Sure thing Curly.” replied Varric, and grinned at Cullen, “Having a sleepover with a certain Siren?”

“Maker's breath Varric.” Cullen let out exasperated.

Varric chuckled and made his way out of the tavern. Cullen followed behind him and went back to his tent. When he walked in, he found Kinsey fast asleep on his bed. He smiled at her sleeping form, grabbing the spare bedroll and placing it on the ground. He kissed Kinsey on the cheek as he covered her in a blanket before going to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fearless - Falling up  
> Trolley Wood - Eisley  
> Your Song - Moulin Rouge


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I really appreciate them!

“Kinsey! Wake up.” 

Kinsey quickly sat up, looking around. She saw Cullen kneeling at the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes, “What is it?” 

“You need to get up. We need to get you out of Haven.” he answered. 

“What's going on?' 

“You're followers are looking for you. They noticed you never returned. And we want to get you out of Haven without being noticed.” Cullen replied “So I'm taking you out of the village and you'll wait for the Herald and the others there.”

Kinsey groaned, she knew she never should have sang last night. She wished they would just leave her alone. She slowly got out of bed, knowing full well it wasn't even dawn yet. Cullen helped her get ready, pulling her pack out from where he stashed it. He then left the tent so Kinsey could get changed. She smiled as he stepped out and she quickly got dressed. Once dressed and armed, she stepped out of the tent. 

Cullen quickly led Kinsey across the training yard, noting that the search party hadn't made it out there yet. Once the village was out sight, they slowly walked to the bridge leading out of the valley. Kinsey stumbled as she walked, not fully awake yet. She definitely could do with a few more hours of sleep. 

“When are the others meeting me here?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Three hours.” Cullen replied

Kinsey stopped in her tracks and gaped at him. “Three hours?! I have to wait out here for three hours! Are you kidding me?” 

“I'm sorry, I truly am.” he said, feeling sorry for her. He didn't want to wake her up, but he felt it was for the best. He knew if he waited, it would have been harder to get her out of Haven. “If there was another way, I would have done it.” 

“You could have told them to bugger off.” she grumbled sleepily. 

When they reached the bridge, Kinsey slumped down against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. 

“Kinsey, what are you doing?” asked Cullen. 

She popped her eyes open, “If I have to wait three hours, I'm going to catch up on my sleep. Unless you want me falling asleep on the way to wherever we're going.” 

Cullen sat down next to her and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I'll have coffee and breakfast sent for you.” 

Cullen nodded to one of the soldiers and watched as he went running to the village. 

“Mmhmm.” she mumbled, not fully awake for a worded reply. After several minutes of laying against Cullen's shoulder, she noticed something, “You're not wearing your armor. It's nice.” 

“Sleep Kinsey.” Cullen chuckled.

Cullen heard Kinsey let out a small sigh. He listened as Kinsey's breathing deepened as she fell asleep. As he watched her sleep, the sun started to rise and kissed her face. He couldn't get over the beauty of her; the pink hues blushing her cheeks, the sun bringing out the honey tones in her hair. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. 

*** 

Kinsey woke to find herself under a blanket with Cullen asleep next to her. She didn't remember there being a blanket, must be one of the recruits placed it there. She carefully stood up, trying not to wake Cullen. Placing the blanket back over him, she stretched and walked the bridge. She wasn't sure how long she slept, she knew it was at least an hour or so as the sun was now up. 

She leaned against the bridge, looking towards the village. She was getting antsy, she wasn't good at waiting. 

“I trust you slept well?” 

Kinsey jumped, not expecting anyone. She turned to see Cullen standing next to her. “Oh don't do that to me!” 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, “Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” 

Kinsey smiled at him, “It's fine. I slept well thank you.”

“Good.” Cullen stated. 

She looked at Cullen, noticing a hint of worry in his eyes. “What's wrong Cullen?” 

Cullen leaned against the bridge, “I'm worried.” 

Kinsey cocked her head to the side, “Are you worried about me?” 

He turned to face her, pulling her close. He looked down at her while cupping her face. “How can I not be? It's not safe out there.” 

“Cullen, I'll be fine. If Iron Bull didn't think I was ready, he wouldn't have suggested it.” she answered. She didn't dare tell Cullen she was worried too. She hadn't been outside Haven since she arrived with Iron Bull. She knew she was better prepared than when she first arrived in Thedas. She shuddered at the memory of her first day in Thedas and her trip to Haven. 

“Just promise me you'll be careful.” he whispered. 

“I promise.” Kinsey replied, as Gareth arrived with Iron Bull and Solas.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I was dealing with writer's block. Hope you enjoy!

Cullen made his way to the Chantry. The Herald arrived back in Haven a few days ago after meeting with the mages in Redcliffe. He was finally deciding who they should recruit to close the breach. Cullen pulled the door open to the war room and strolled in. 

“Ah good, you're here.” the Herald spoke. “We can get started now.”

“Have you decided who to recruit?” asked Cassandra's

“I have.” answered Gareth. “We will seek out the mages in Redcliffe.” 

“We don't have the manpower to take the castle. Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!” stated Cullen. 

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand.” replied Cassandra's

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap.” Josephine spoke up. 

“Then what do you propose?” asked Gareth, unsure of how to proceed. He felt the mages would offer the best help. And plus, they needed to get them away from the Magister. 

“Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousand of assaults.” Cullen stated, “If you go in there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we have of closing the rifts. I won't allow it.” 

“And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep.” retorted Leliana

“Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught.” Josephine replied. “An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.” 

“The Magister -” Cassandra started.

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen cut her off. 

“Then what do we do? We can't leave the mages with the Magister. Surely there is another way into the castle?” Gareth raked his fingers through his hair. This was getting tiresome, they needed to get the breach sealed and standing around talking wasn't getting them anywhere. 

“There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family.” Leliana answered. “It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.”

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.” Cullen said as a matter of fact. He didn't know why they were still discussing this. It would have been easier to get the Templars. 

“That's why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.” replied Leliana

“While the attention is on Lavellan, we dismantle their trap. Dangerous, but it could work.” Cullen replied.

All heads turned as the door to the war room opened and in walked Dorian. “Fortunately, you'll have help.”

“You made it!” exclaimed Gareth. 

Dorian walked into the room and stood next to Gareth, “You're spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along.” 

“This plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this.” Cullen said.

“Commander, my life has been in danger since I stepped out of the rift. What's one more bit of danger going to do?” Gareth replied, cringing inwardly when his reply came out icily. 

“Right. Is there anything else?” 

“Not at the moment.” answered Leliana. 

Gareth nodded and left chatting with Dorian, with Josephine and Cassandra following behind. 

“I see Kinsey has attracted quite the attention.” stated Leliana. “She's got quite the voice.”

“A number of recruits and villagers have been following her around. They think she placed a spell on them.” Cullen replied, heading for the door. 

“What do you plan to do about it?” she asked, following him. 

“I don't know yet. I can't keep sending her out of Haven. And she can't keep hiding forever.” he replied, stepping out of the Chantry. He squinted his eyes in the sunlight. He waved to Leliana, heading to the training grounds. As he made his way through Haven, he could hear cheering coming from outside the village. He walked through the main gates to see two people inside a large ring of people. 

Looking closely, he saw that Kinsey was inside the ring, which was mostly his recruits, with another one of his recruits. He watched as Kinsey bested recruit after recruit. He saw Iron Bull standing outside the ring shaking his head. 

“What's going on?” asked Cullen.

“Kinsey was out here training, minding her own business. Your recruits started fighting among themselves for her affection.” Iron Bull explained. “So she told them whoever could best her could have her.” 

“Maker's breath. Has no one bested her?” he asked. He watched the ensuing fight with a pang of jealousy. He secretly hoped none of his recruits could beat her. 

“Nope.” 

Cullen stood watching as Kinsey continued to win over his recruits. He shook his head, disappointed in his men. After all his recruits had failed, he heard Kinsey speak.

“Is there no one else?” she growled, daring any of them to step forward.

Cullen waited a moment before walking through the crowd. “And what do I get if I win?” 

Kinsey saw Cullen among the recruits she had won against. She knew she would have a heck of a time against him. “For you, anything.” 

He drew his sword, and had a recruit hand him a shield. They nodded to each other and readied themselves. Kinsey rushed Cullen, like she did with all the others, and when Cullen put his shield up she rolled off of it like so many times before. She went to tap him on the back with the training daggers, but he quickly spun and blocked it. Kinsey grinned at Cullen, and the two of the circled the ring. 

Kinsey knew she was at a disadvantage, Cullen was a seasoned soldier and she wouldn't be able to easily exploit weaknesses. She rushed Cullen again, but when he raised his shield, she miscalculated and instead of rolling off, she was pushed back and fell. Cullen took advantage of the opening but Kinsey quickly performed a roll and was back up on her feet. She watched as Cullen rushed her with his sword raised. She parried with her right dagger and tried to stab with the other but was blocked by the shield. 

She quickly jumped back and watched her opponent. Cullen rushed her again, and she rushed him. Cullen knocked one dagger out of her hand with his shield, and parried with his sword. With Kinsey's only dagger knocked out of the way, she found herself with Cullen's sword at her neck. 

“I win.” he stated grinning, his honey colored eyes gleaming. 

Kinsey felt her chest heaving, she didn't get that tired out with the recruits. She grinned at Cullen as he sheathed his sword, “And what would you like?”

Cullen grabbed Kinsey's wrist and pulled her to him. He placed his mouth on hers, feeling her melt underneath him. As he deepened the kiss, hearing his recruits groan, Kinsey dropped the daggers and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away, staring into Kinsey's chocolate brown eyes, and then stepping away to turn to his men. “We've got some work to do. If all of you were bested by a fighter greener than you, then I am not training you properly.” he barked at them.

“Yes Ser!” they all shouted at once. The trudged their feet over to the training yard and awaited orders.

Kinsey watched as Cullen followed his men, his head shaking in shame. She hadn't planned to take on his men, if they had just left her alone. She walked back to Iron Bull, eager to continue on with her training session.

“That was good Kinsey.” Iron Bull clapped Kinsey on the shoulder. “Take the rest of the day off. We'll be back at it tomorrow.” 

Kinsey decided the first thing she wanted was a bath. She slowly walked to her tent, in a slight daze after her kiss with the Commander. She hadn't expected him to take her on, let alone kiss her. She could still feel his lips upon hers, the way he tasted, the way he held her. She could get lost in those honey colored eyes of his, the way he looked at her like he was a blind man seeing for the first time. She stepped into her tent gathering her things for a bath.

***   
“Again!” Cullen shouted at his men, training them. “Use your shields, that's what they are there for!” 

Cullen walked around his men for several more hours, watching as they sparred with one another. He couldn't believe they lost to Kinsey, who had only been behind a blade for a mere few weeks. He found his mind wandering back to their sparring match, how her face lit up when he challenged her. He thought back to kissing her. The kiss was unintentional, especially in front of all his recruits and Iron Bull, but he got caught up in a moment of jealousy. 

When one of the recruits overshot his target and stumbled, Cullen was pulled out of his thoughts. “Alright, that's enough. We are done for tonight.” 

Cullen poured over reports as his men shuffled off, grumbling with one another. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, so he spun around to see Iron Bull. 

“You know, your recruits are damn good soldiers.” said Iron Bull, “But do you know why they lost to Kinsey?”

“Because I'm not training them hard enough.” Cullen replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Maker knew he was trying, it's not easy training recruits into soldiers. 

Iron Bull shook his head, “Has nothing to do with their training, you've got a good handle on that. Their heads were in the wrong place.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“They had one thought on their mind; Kinsey. They were trying to force their affection on her.” replied Iron Bull, “Kinsey was determined to get them to leave her alone, I don't think anything would have stopped her from beating them.”

“Thank you Iron Bull, I thought I was failing in my duty as Commander of the Inquisition's forces.” Cullen let out a sigh of relief, he felt better after speaking with Iron Bull. “I hope with Kinsey's efforts earlier that they will leave her alone now.”

“Oh, they'll be leaving her alone. She has no interest in them.” Iron Bull winked at Cullen. 

“Why do you say that?” Cullen asked confused. 

“Did you feel how she reacted to your kiss? They all saw that!” he replied, grinning and slapped the Commander on his back. “About time.” 

“Maker's breath!” 

Iron Bull let out a booming laugh as he left Cullen to his thoughts. 

Cullen watched as Iron Bull headed back into the village. He felt reassured about his progress with the recruits. He still couldn't believe they lost to Kinsey. Shaking his head, he walked into his tent ready for bed. He quickly stripped off his armor, leaving on a white tunic and leather breeches, and crawled into his bed.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters today, since I haven't posted in a while.

 

Varric walked through Haven, shaking his head at the song floating around. Ever since he, and the rest of the Inquisition, watched Kinsey's sparring against the recruits and Cullen kissing her weeks ago, she was back to singing all the time. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed listening to her. The songs she sang spoke of things he never heard of; what was a radio and why would you stand underneath a window with it? Varric was headed for the Chantry when he was stopped by Dorian.  
  
“Ah Varric, just the dwarf I wanted to see. Maybe you can help me, I can hear the most wonderful song but I can't seem to find the source.” stated Dorian. He had recently arrived with the Herald after gaining the mages at Redcliffe.  
  
 _When you're alone Silence is all you see_  
 _When you're alone Silence is all you'll be_  
  
“That would be Siren. Though if you aren't finding her, she is most likely in the bath house.” replied Varric.  
  
“Thank you Varric. You've done me a great service.” Dorian replied, quickly heading to the bath house.  
  
As Dorian traveled through Haven, the closer he got to the bath house, the louder the song got. He knew he was headed in the right direction.  
  
 _Give me your hand and come to me_  
  
When Dorian reached the bath house, he leaned on a nearby wall enjoying the song. He closed his eyes, letting the song take him elsewhere.  
  
 _When you are here, music is all around._  
 _When you are near, music is all around._  
 _Open your eyes, don't make a sound._  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
Dorian's eyes popped open to see a woman with dripping wet brown hair standing in front of him. “I was just enjoying the singing. Although, you seem rather familiar. Have we met before?”  
  
“We met briefly in Redcliffe. I'm Kinsey.” she answered  
  
“Well Kinsey, you have quite the voice. I would love to hear you sing again.” Dorian stated.  
  
“You and everybody else. Come to hear the siren sing her spell?” she spoke with distaste.  
  
“No, no, you misunderstand. I'm a purveyor of the finer things in life; fine wine, fine foods, and fine music.” replied Dorian. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect.”  
  
“I just thought people would be over the siren by now.” she replied  
  
“Why, my dear, do they call you Siren?” he asked, curious.  
  
“And they call me a siren because Iron Bull pulled me out of the Waking Sea and I'm always singing.” Kinsey replied “And would you mind walking with me? I don't want to stand out here with wet hair.”  
  
“Of course, that is if you feel safe enough to walk with an evil mage from Tevinter.” he replied sarcastically as he let Kinsey lead.  
  
“Considering I know nothing of Tevinter, yes I feel safe enough.” she replied. “But I'll explain when we get to my tent, not everybody knows.”  
  
Dorian nodded and followed behind Kinsey. He was curious about her, how can someone not know about the Tevinter Imperium. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't know, she wouldn't be quick to judge him based on where he grew up. As they walked through Haven, Dorian kept getting glared at and he would hear people whispering as he walked by. He watched Kinsey shake her head as she entered her tent, and he followed her in.  
  
He took a seat in the chair that Kinsey pulled out for him and watched her comb out her long brown hair. “So Kinsey, how does one not know about Tevinter?”  
  
Kinsey looked him square in the face, “If one is not from Thedas..”  
  
“How is that possible?”  
  
“Remember when I said Iron Bull pulled me out of the Waking Sea?” she asked, “I was sailing in my own world when I was met with a strange storm with green lightning. My boat capsized and when I surfaced I was here.”  
  
“So you have no idea how you got here?” Dorian asked. “Hmm...I imagine the green lightning has something to do with the Breach. I suppose I could look into this...”  
  
***  
  
Cullen walked past Kinsey's tent on his way to the training grounds. He stopped when he could hear a conversation inside.  
  
 _I imagine the green lightning has something to do with the Breach. I suppose I could look into this, maybe get you back home even.”_  
  
“ _No!” Kinsey shouted, “Sorry, that is to say..I don't know if I want to go back.”_  
  
“ _You like it here? Or is there another reason why you are so eager to stay?”_ Cullen recognized the voice as Dorian's. He wondered why the Tevinter mage was in Kinsey's tent with her, the mage had just arrived in Haven and he still wasn't sure what the mans intentions were. But his heart fluttered when he heard Kinsey was unsure if she wanted to return to her own world. He didn't want to think of what it would be like if she left.  
  
“ _I...may have met someone.” she said quietly_  
  
“ _Oh? And you're certain he would want you to stay?” he asked, “He would want to keep you from your family back home?”_  
  
Cullen heard Kinsey let out a sigh. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he was curious. He knew how he felt about her but was unsure how she felt. He remembered the day he kissed her in front of the recruits and Iron Bull, and how she reacted, but they hadn't spoken of it since.  
  
“ _I don't have family back home, I lost my parents two years ago. I have nothing to go back to.” she answered sadly. “And even if I did still have family, I don't know if I could leave.”_  
  
“ _May I ask who you met that you would stay in this Maker forsaken cold?” asked Dorian._  
  
“ _The Commander.”_ Cullen almost didn't catch her answer, she said it so quietly. He felt overjoyed knowing her answer. He could hear their conversation continuing but he paid it no attention, he was too focused on her wanting to stay. After deciding he overheard enough, he continued on his way to the training yard.  
  
***  
  
Kinsey walked through Haven, having just departed from Dorian. She didn't understand the taboo of someone from Tevinter. Dorian seemed friendly enough, he didn't seem like he was some evil person. Lost in her thoughts, she realized she had reached Solas. She needed to talk to him sooner than later, hopefully he hadn't started on finding her a way back home. Kinsey found he was in his usual spot, staring up at the Breach.  
  
“Umm, Solas?” she asked, getting his attention.  
  
“Hello, what can I do for you?” Solas replied, turning to face her.  
  
“I was wondering if you had started on finding me a way back home?” Kinsey asked.  
  
“I hadn't. With the Breach, that's been my main concern.” he answered, “But as soon as we get it sealed, I'll start.”  
  
“No, that's not, that's not necessary. I..” she struggled to speak, “I wish to stay.”  
  
“Are you certain? You are willing to leave everything in your world to stay here? Willing to leave your family?” Solas was confused, he would have thought she would be eager to get home. From what he heard, her world was far different than Thedas.  
  
“I'm very certain. There is nothing left for me there.” Kinsey replied sadly.  
  
“If you are certain.” replied Solas.  
  
Kinsey turned to leave when Gareth and Cassandra walked up the stairs leading to Solas. Gareth waved to her and then turned to Solas.  
  
“May I have a moment?” asked Cassandra, turning her direction to Kinsey.  
  
“Of course Seeker.” she replied. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“I was wondering your intentions with the Commander. Surely it would be kinder to not string him along.” she aired, worried that the Commander was going to get hurt. He didn't deserve to have his heart broken.  
  
“Excuse me?” Kinsey eyed the woman distastefully.  
  
“I just don't see it being fair to the Commander if you start something with him if you are planning on leaving Thedas.” she replied  
  
“Who said I was planning on leaving?” Kinsey asked.  
  
“I assumed that's why you were talking to Solas.” Cassandra stated.  
  
Kinsey shook her head, “I asked him not to find me a way home. I don't want to leave.”  
  
“What about your family back home? Aren't they going to be worried?” she asked concerned.  
  
“I don't have any family. I lost my parents two years ago.” Kinsey replied sadly.  
  
“Kinsey, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean. Oh Maker, forgive me.” Cassandra backpedaled.  
  
“It's fine.” Kinsey snapped, getting short with the Seeker. That was the third time her parents were brought up, and it was wearing on her. She spun on her heels, unwilling to carry on a conversation with the woman. Kinsey knew it wasn't their fault, they didn't know. But it still didn't make it hurt any less. She walked around outside Haven, not wanting to be near people.  
  
***  
  
Cullen watched as Gareth, Cassandra, Solas, and a large group of mages from Redcliffe were heading into the mountains. They were on their way to seal the Breach, hopefully this time it worked. He turned his attention back to the recruits, who were watching the envoy leave. He knew they wouldn't be able to stay focused. And it wouldn't hurt for them to miss one day of training.  
  
“Take the rest of the day off. You have earned it.” Cullen stated.  
  
He watched as some of the recruits went running off to the village, most likely to the tavern. While others knelt by the lake and prayed. Cullen headed into the village, praying to find Kinsey. He knew that she was here because of the Breach and he hoped that when it was sealed she would still be here. Walking through the village, he could hear a faint song and he knew she was outside of the village.  
  
Cullen started towards the singing and soon found Kinsey. She was curled up against the rocks, singing.  
  
 _Where are you now?_  
 _Are you lost?_  
 _Will I find you again?_  
 _Are you alone_  
 _Are you afraid_  
 _Are you searching for me_  
 _Why did you go? I had to stay_  
 _Now I'm reaching for you_  
 _Will you wait? Will you wait?_  
 _Will I see you again?_  
  
Cullen was shocked when she burst into tears after she finished singing. He didn't want to intrude, but he was concerned about her.  
  
“Kinsey?” he asked softly as he approached.  
  
Kinsey stared at him with bloodshot eyes, he could tell she had been crying for quite a while. Cullen pulled Kinsey into his arms, holding her while she cried. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. For now, he just comforted her; stroking her hair and kissing her head.  
  
After a while, Kinsey's sobs quieted. “Why do they have to ask about my family?”  
  
“What do you mean?” he asked in reply, unsure of what she was talking about.  
  
“I told three people I wanted to stay and they brought up my family.” Kinsey sat up, wiping her face. “I know they don't know, but..”  
  
“I know, it still doesn't make it hurt any less.” Cullen replied sadly.  
  
Kinsey sighed softly. It did no good getting upset like this. She wiped the remained tears from her face and stood up. “Thank you Cullen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's Song - Katherine Jenkins  
> Hymn for the Missing - Red


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven is attacked. Does Kinsey run and hide or does she put her training from Iron Bull to good use?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating. I went back to work working 2nd shift. So between having two kids under the age of 4 and work, it's been a bit tricky to update. I will try to be more consistent with chapters, but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> And plus, I struggled so hard to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go.

Kinsey walked around Haven, watching as soldiers and mages alike celebrating. The Herald had returned a several hours ago from sealing the Breach. She stopped in front of the Chantry and looked up at the sky.

She had wondered if she was here because of the Breach, but since it was gone and she was still here, she was trying to figure out how she got to Thedas. As she pondered, she heard a bell ringing. She looked out towards the mountains and saw thousands of torches pouring over.

“Shit!” she hissed, racing to her tent. Kinsey hadn't thought to keep her swords or armor on her. And she was kicking herself for it. When she arrived to her tent, she quickly equipped what she needed and raced towards the front gate. Iron Bull was standing at the gate, and being a part of the Chargers, she went to him for orders.

“Where do you want me Bull?” she asked.

“With me. We're going to kick some Templar ass.” Iron Bull growled, hefting his giant ax and charged the oncoming force.

Kinsey nodded in agreement, unsheathing her blades and ran after him. She swallowed hard, she hadn't been in a battle since arriving in Haven. Quickly pushing her thoughts away, she swung her blade and felt it bounce off the Templar's armor. She quickly took care of the soldier and then went onto the next.

Kinsey sang as she fought, keeping her mind focused on the task at hand. She knew if she had something to keep her grounded, she would be alright.

_Let it out, let it out  
Release the panic oh, release the panic_

_Get it out, get it out, get it out  
Release the panic oh, release the panic_

_'cause you're trapped in the countdown_  
 _And your days are numbered_  
Don't you know that you're done for  
Right now, lights out  
Let your panic out

“Kins, focus!” Iron Bull shouted over the fighting.

“I am focused!” she growled back as she took out another Templar.

“Less singing, more swinging!” he growled back, swinging his ax and decapitating a Templar.

Kinsey quit singing and went back to fighting. She swung her blades for what felt like hours. Soon she was overrun and a large Templar charged at her. Kinsey put her blades up to block, but wasn't fast enough. The Templar swung his sword and threw her back, throwing her against the rocks.

Iron Bull saw Kinsey lying motionless, watching as blood poured from a slash in her gut and down her face. He quickly took care of the Templar. “Shit! Krem, get her to the Chantry!”

He kept Templars off of Krem as he carefully picked Kinsey up. Iron Bull watched out of the corner of his eye as the two disappeared. Once they were out of sight, he rushed back into the fighting; pissed.

***

Kinsey woke up briefly inside of the Chantry. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what had happened. She rubbed her forehead and tried to sit up, but felt a hand keep her lying down. She looked over to see a young woman kneeling next to her.

“You need to rest.” the woman stated. “You took quite a hit out there.”

Kinsey nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes.

***

When Kinsey next woke, she was in a small tent. Looking around, she saw a small table with a loaf of bread. She slowly got up from her cot, careful not to rip the bandages across her abdomen. As she stood there running her hand on the bandages, scenes of a large Templar striking her flashed before her. Kinsey gripped her head and sat back down, hoping the memories passed quickly. Slowly standing back up, she snagged the bread, and slowly went outside. As she stepped out, she could hear someone leading a song and everybody singing along. She quietly, and slowly, walked through the tents, nibbling her snack, as to not disturb anyone.

After a few moments, the singing had stopped. Kinsey started walking towards the Herald when she was stopped. She turned around to see Mother Giselle.

“Music can change a person's outlook. And I have heard tales of your singing.” she stated. “I was wondering if you could sing a song for them, if you are up to it. I don't wish for you to strain yourself.”

Kinsey thought for a moment, could she give them a song? She didn't want to overdo herself, but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint the Mother. “I can do that. It's the least I can do for them.”

“Thank you.” Mother Giselle replied happily.

Kinsey started walking to the middle of the camp. As she did, she started singing.

_The lights go out all around me_   
_One last candle to keep out the night_   
_And then the darkness surrounds me_   
_I know I'm alive_   
_But I feel like I've died_   
_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_   
_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I've made_   
_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_   
_I feel like I'm slipping away_   
  
_After all this had passed_   
_I still will remain_   
_After I've cried my last_   
_There'll be beauty from pain_   
_Though it won't be today_   
_Someday I'll hope again_   
_And there'll be beauty from pain_   
_You will bring beauty from pain_   
  
_My whole world is the pain inside me_   
_The best I can do is just get through the day_   
_When life before is only a memory_   
_I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_   
_And though I can't understand why this happened_   
_I know that I will when I look back someday_   
_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_   
_And made me as gold purified through these flames_   
  
_After all this has passed_   
_I still will remain_   
_After I've cried my last_   
_There will be beauty from pain_   
_Though it won't be today_   
_Someday I'll hope again_   
_And there'll be beauty from pain_   
_You will bring beauty from my pain_   
  
_Here I am at the end of me_   
_Trying to hold to what I can't see_   
_I forgot how to hope_   
_This night's been so long_   
_I cling to your promise_   
_There will be a dawn_   
  
_After all this has passed_   
_I still will remain_   
_After I've cried my last_   
_There will be beauty from pain_   
_Though it won't be today_   
_Someday I'll hope again_   
_And there'll be beauty from pain_   
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

As Kinsey finished singing, she was quickly approached by an angry mage; whose name is Catelyn.

“What in Andraste's name do you think you are doing?! You are in no condition to be up, let alone singing.” the woman chastised her. “Back in bed. Now.”

As the woman approached her, Kinsey's eyes met with Cullen's briefly. Kinsey hung her head and followed the woman back to her tent. As they walked back, people were bowing their heads and thanking her.

“Your song, as well as Mother Giselle's, gave them hope.” the healer stated. “They needed that.”

“I'm glad I could help.” Kinsey replied.

“That being said, you shouldn't have done it. It took a lot of magic to heal your internal wounds.” she stated sternly. “We had to close the other wounds by hand.”

“I'm sorry.” Kinsey whispered as she entered her tent, crossing the room, and lying on her cot.

“Mmhmm. Now lay still, I need to check your bandages.”

Kinsey closed her eyes as Catelyn worked on checking the bandages. She could feel herself dozing off while the woman worked. She hoped that she didn't do too much damage being up and singing like she was. But she couldn't stay awake to find out, as she soon fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release the Panic - Red  
> Beauty from Pain - Superchic[k]


End file.
